The time we spent together
by takoyakilover4ever
Summary: As a reminiscent transfer student exchanges into Fairy Tail High, trouble begins to start when they find out that this girl is in fact their childhood friend. All would be well but, there is one problem. It seems Lucy doesn't seem to even know who these people are. Can the Fairy Tail gang find out what happened and retrieve her memories? Or will they be lost forever? LucyXHarem AU
1. Chapter 1

_**The time we spent together Chapter 1**_

Fairy Tail High is just another school where students with unique minds and capabilities join and push their limits. These pupils can either be impeccably smart or have outstanding physical capabilities, which no other can rival against. Yes, this is a school where the most unbelievable students attend.

As the school bell rings, Students rush to class and sit down on their seats.

Gildarts walks into the classroom, holding a black clipboard in his arm.

"Alright!" He says calmly at the chattering students, "Everyone sit down and be quiet."

Despite the shouts of the teacher in charge, the pupils continue to ramble away and talk about their plans for afterschool. Suddenly, a ruler is flown its way towards the teachers face, hitting him.

A tick mark forms on the forehead of Gildarts. Growling, he slams his hands onto the desk in front of him. The students immediately stops their chitchat and slowly turn their head towards the teacher, scared to death.

"I SAID BE QUIET!" He growls loudly. The students in the class nod their head vigorously and immediately quiet down.

Gildarts grins and laughs, "Today in homeroom I have a student I need to introduce to you. She's the new exchange student I was talking about the other day."

Natsu, who sits at the back of the class, leans forwards to talk to Gray, "Are you wondering who the new student is?"

"Nah not really. He or She will probably be some random dude who thinks their smart." Gray replies, while leaning backwards.

"Hm… You sure? I overheard the staff talking about how this student is a prodigy." Natsu whispers.

"Oh well, I guess we will just see." Gray sits properly in his chair and lays his chin against his palm.

"Lucy! Can you step in here please?" Gildarts calls over to the side.

The door slides open, revealing a breathe-taking girl. Her long blonde hair waves behind her like ribbons. Gasps and whispers can be heard as the stunning girl makes her way towards the front.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you." The girl says plainly, without any excitement in her voice.

On the other side of the classroom, Levy whispers into Erza's ear, "She's really pretty."

Erza nods her head in agreement, "I think so too. She certainly has a mysterious aura doesn't she?"

"Lucy…?" Natsu tilts his head to the side.

 _Natsu!_ A slightly chipper voice rings in Natsu's head.

"That girl…" Gray whispers at the same time.

"You can sit next to Natsu near the window." Gildarts points to the seat next to Natsu. She nods her head and walks towards the desk. Natsu thinks for a few seconds, trying to figure out who this mysterious girl is.

Before Lucy can sit down, Natsu raises up from his seat, "Are you possibly Luce?!"

Lucy tilts her head in confusion and gives him a semi cold look, "Luce? Sorry but I think you have the wrong person."

"But my childhood friend has the exact same name as you and she looks just like you! You have to be Luce! Don't you remember me?" Natsu slams his fist against his chest.

"…Luce?" Lucy attempts to remember something from the past but winces from a sudden headache. She clutches her forehead and sits down on her chair.

"Sorry but I can't remember anything." Lucy takes in a deep breath and regains her calm composure.

"Alright Natsu, stop pestering the exchange student." Gildarts scolds Natsu. In response, he sits down grumbling.

Gray leans back and whispers to Natsu, "She really does look like our childhood friend doesn't she?"

Natsu nods his head in frustration, remembering all the precious memories he spent with his blonde friend.

"Why don't you just ask her about it during lunch? I'll join you; I'm pretty interested in finding out if she is really our childhood friend or not." Gray rubs the back of his head.

"Fine then…" Natsu says. He turns his gaze to look at Lucy, finding her looking outside the window in awe. Her eyes seem so… empty.

* * *

As the students begin to exit the class and head towards the next room, Lucy stays seated until the room is empty. After the room is deserted with no one but herself, she opens the window, allowing wind to flow throughout the area. The wind picks her hair up, along with the white curtains.

After a few minutes of daydreaming, Lucy snaps back to reality and shuts the window closed. She inhales and exhales a few times before moving. Picking up her bag, Lucy exits the classroom. However, she doesn't notice a certain person spying on her.

"… I have to head towards the science block," A very nostalgic serene voice is heard by Lucy, "I'll see you guys during Lunch."

Lucy walks past the blue-haired man without making contact, passing by him and his group. Jellal, from the side of his eye, peers at the blonde in wonder. He stops in his tracks, causing his friend to question his sudden behavior.

"What's wrong?" The friend asks.

Jellal stares at Lucy's retreating figure for a brief second and continues to walk, "Nothing…"

* * *

Entering her art classroom, her brown eyes are met with Gray's eyes. She takes a random seat scattered around the room and sits down at the back of the classroom.

A tall man with curly orange hair enters the room with a sketchbook and pencil in his hand. He places his sketchbook on the front desk and claps, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright. As some of you might know, we have a new student in our class. Her name is Lucy," The teacher looks at Lucy, "My name is Mr. Reedus."

Lucy simply nods her head, acknowledging Reedus's introduction. She feels the stares of everyone and averts her gaze to look at the wall to her side.

"Well anyways, today we are going to sculpt things. Since we have an unlimited amount of materials, feel free to use clay, ice or anything really. I won't give you a theme; just make something." Reedus retreats to his swivel chair and proceeds to spin around while drawing, before he stops from being dizzy.

Lucy takes a large chunk of clay and sits down, beginning to mold a shape. As the time passes, Lucy, who is fully engrossed in her work, finishes creating the first part of her piece. She wipes the sweat off her brow and cleans her hand with a piece of cloth.

"Hmm… That's a very pretty sculpture you have there. You are really talented! Your skills could probably rival Gray's," A voice speaks over towards Lucy, causing the girl to look for the source of the voice, "Hey!"

A very cheerful girl waves at Lucy, smiling brightly and winking, "My name is Levy!"

Lucy makes a small sound, greeting the girl.

"So, you're making a humming bird?" Levy points at the half-finished piece, "Mr. Reedus will probably like your skills as much as Gray's."

Lucy slants her head, almost questioning about who this 'Gray' person is. Levy grins, understanding Lucy. She points to the man about a few meters away from her. His eyes fully concentrated on his ice sculpture. Lucy studies the piece in amazement.

"That's Gray. He is known for his ice-sculpting skills and physical capabilities. I can introduce you to him if you want." Levy kindly offers Lucy.

She vigorously shakes her head, declining the offer.

"Alright. Just ask me anything okay? I'll continue working on my work now." Levy leaves Lucy and walks over to her spot.

Lucy was about to carry on sculpting her work until she hears the teacher cough. He informs the class that they need to start packing up their work and head to their next class.

"Those who are working with clay, make sure you seal your pieces air tight. You don't want your sculpture to dry up before you finish it." Reedus exits the classroom.

The pupils in class begin to put their pieces away and head towards their next class. Lucy stays for a few extra minutes to finish off the part she is working on, not noticing another person present in the classroom.

"Hey." A slightly deep voice speaks out to Lucy, "You should put your piece away quickly; you don't want to be late for your next class right?"

Lucy's looks up from her work to see Gray. His eyes seem to study her expression.

"I'll help you put some things away." Gray picks up the tools Lucy used and starts to put them back in their rightful place.

After returning everything, the two exit the classroom in silence.

"…" Lucy, unsure what to say, mumbles, "Thanks…"

Gray, slightly surprised, coughs and smiles at Lucy, "No problem."

The two walk together until they reach the staircase.

"Well, I have English now. You?" Gray pulls out his schedule from his breast pocket and scans it.

"I have design and technology." Lucy says shyly.

"Thanks again for helping me," Lucy appreciates the assist that Gray gave, "I guess I'll see you around…"

Before Lucy can walk up the stairs, Gray grabs hold of her wrist saying, "During Lunch, come to my groups table."

Thinking, Lucy hesitates before nodding her head in approval. Gray releases her hand and smiles at Lucy.

"Thanks!" Gray grins and pats Lucy's shoulder, causing her to give him a confused stare.

"Well, I better get running; I don't want my teacher to chew my head off." Gray smiles brightly at Lucy, running down the stairs after their small chat.

"…?" Lucy questions the strange behavior of the man.

'Gray? Where have I heard of that name before? Also, that other guy Natsu, seems to know me.' Lucy places her index finger on her chin while walking to her next class.

* * *

" _Promise me that when you leave, you will never forget me."_

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 1**_

Hey! A new story which is an AU once again. However, in this AU, it's purely high school thingy's, meaning no magic unlike in 'The hidden smile' where it was a sort of mix. Hopefully you like it cause I was dying to write this. I feel it might be a bit fast paced right now... Hmmm...

Please Review! Fav! And follow!


	2. Chapter 2

_**The time we spent together Chapter 2**_

Heading towards her Design and technology class, Lucy lowers her eyes to look at the ground. She plays with her silver bracelet, which was around her right wrist. She tries to recall where she obtained this nicely crafted accessory but stops due to a wave of pain she receives in her head. Letting out a sigh, Lucy stops her in her tracks from disappointment.

Looking at the sign of the door, it states 'D&T room 1'. Lucy looks at her small sheet of notes, holding the locations of all her classes and nods her head. She slides the door open to be blasted by a wave of noise and music.

"YEAH!" A voice screams out, causing Lucy to cover her ears while glaring at the source of the sound.

Walking in, Lucy spots a certain salmon colored man standing on the table with a drill in his hand. He continues to ramble on about something, making the students in the classroom laugh at him.

"…" Lucy stays silent as she walks towards the back of the classroom. She sits herself down and begins to play with her fingers, internally begging for the teacher to hurry and come into the class quickly.

The teacher bursts into the classroom holding up his thumb, index and pinky finger up while folding the rest down. He jumps into the classroom and grins at Lucy. He spots Natsu misbehaving and throws a large stack of sand paper at him, triggering him to stumble and fall down.

"We are!" Scorpio starts off, "I told you to stop playing with the school utilities for fun!"

Natsu rubs the back of his head and places down the drill, apologizing, "Yes…"

"We are! Hey Lucy! How are you?" Scorpio asks Lucy, walking up to her and rubbing the top of her head.

"I'm good… I guess?" Lucy says plainly, as Scorpio proceeds to groom the top of her head.

Natsu walks up to the two, asking, "You two know each other?"

"We've known each other for a while…" Lucy says, blushing slightly from all the attention.

"We are! Me, along with a few teachers here, have known Lucy since we were still in high school!" Scorpio smiles. Everyone in the room gasps and whispers on how cool that is.

Lucy pouts faintly and turns her head away. Scorpio then walks into the front of the class, explaining about some project that they have to start. They have to create a wooden piece that holds significance to them.

* * *

After sketching out her plan quietly, Lucy finishes her draft. The sketch is a key with an elaborate design on the handle, with an Aquarius sign engraved into it. Lucy begins to pick at the small piece of wood with her carving knife. She smiles softly, thinking about her precious friend who has been with her since she was a small lady.

"What are you making there?" An energetic voice rings out to Lucy, making her jerk and look at the man who's calling her, "That's a pretty drawing! What is it about?"

Natsu leans in closer to Lucy's face, almost too close. She backs away slightly, covering her blush with her book. She coughs, making Natsu realize he is a bit close. He backs away while rubbing the back of his neck and laughing lighter-heartedly.

"…It's a key that is an exact replica to the one I have a home." Lucy says shyly, pointing to the zodiac sign on her key.

"Hmm… That's pretty cool," Natsu flings his arms in the air, "Do you want to know what I'm making?"

Before Lucy can respond, Natsu continues, "I'm making the school insignia! I'm all fired up for this project!"

Lucy blinks for a while and stares at Natsu; where has she heard that phrase before? She fiddles with her silver bracelet and stands up from her chair. Lucy walks away from Natsu and collects a small slab of wood, placing it into her hands.

As she continues to work, Lucy hears Natsu sit down next to her and continue making his piece. Lucy shrugs him off, going into a full concentration mode.

* * *

After a long period of time, Lucy hears Scorpio saying something about how it's now time for them to 'get out of his class' to go their next lesson. Lucy sighs deeply, picking up her no-where-near-finished work and places it into her allocated drawer. She finds that, yet again, she is the last one in the classroom to exit. However, that doesn't really bother her.

She exits the classroom, finding Natsu leaning against the wall outside the door. His eyes closed with his mouth hidden behind his scarf. Lucy raises a brow and continues to proceed to her next class.

Before she can walk off, Natsu opens his eyes and wraps his hand around Lucy's. She flinches at the sudden contact.

"…Are you okay?" Lucy asks plainly, trying not to display any emotion.

"Let's go to our next class together! Do you have Math?" Natsu asks with a wide grin on his face.

"Well… Yeah." Lucy feels Natsu tighten the grip around her hand.

"Great! Me too!" Natsu begins to run with Lucy trailing behind him. She question the strange mans behavior but stays silent, trying to figure out this strange sense of reminiscence.

* * *

~Timeskip to Lunch~

As Lucy walks down the hallway, heading to the cafeteria to meet Gray, she hears the students talking about her.

" _Hey did you hear? Apparently the transfer student is really smart!"_

" _I heard she's better than Levy in math and science!"_

" _No way!"_

" _The people who were in her Art class said she's on Gray's level of sculpting!"_

" _I heard she's from that famous Heartfilia Company!"_

" _No way! Aren't they like, super rich?"_

Lucy ignores the comments, despite them being a slight positive note, and continues to walk towards her destination.

Treading into the crowded canteen, she quickly scans the area and tries to find Gray. She see's him waving frantically at her, making Lucy walk towards him and his group.

"LUCE!" Natsu, who is also present at their table, pats on the space next to him, "Sit with me!"

Lucy hesitates and ruffles the back of her head, not really wanting to get too close to him. Though, she eventually gives in and places herself near Natsu.

Lucy sits in silence, eating while listening to their conversation about some topic. Though, she tuned out after a few minutes. Therefore, she has no idea what they are on about.

"So," Natsu coughs, "Lucy. I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" Lucy looks at Natsu with her bored eyes.

"Ten years ago, what were you doing?" Gray interrupts the two and asks the question for Natsu.

"Ten years ago…?" Lucy places her hand onto her forehead, only receiving a wave of pain. She blinks and closes her eyes from wincing. Her breathing rate becomes unsteady, making her breath in and out faster then usual. Natsu and Gray begin to panic; they don't really know what to do.

Lucy opens her now watery eyes, meeting Natsu black onyx eyes.

' _Eh? Lucy? The only reason why I am friends with her is because she's got loads of money!'_ Remembering a certain fragement of her broken memory, Lucy raises her right arm and covers her dominant eye.

"…That bracelet." Natsu whispers at Lucy, gently brushing his right hand against her wrist with her bracelet.

The shaky Lucy opens her eyes, only to see an exact replica of her silver bracelet. However, instead of saying 'Always' like it does on hers, it states 'Together'. Lucy's pupils dilate and suddenly loose all life in them.

Her body becomes limp, causing her to fall off her seat and head towards the ground. Thankfully, Natsu catches her just in time, only to scream her name.

"LUCY!?"

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_

Hello! I hope you like chapter 2! A bit of NaLu here and GraLu there!

School is so meh right now…

Please Review! Fav! And follow!


	3. Chapter 3

_**The time we spent together chapter 3**_

Natsu catches Lucy, wrapping his arm around her waist. His eyes widen; why did she suddenly faint?

"Hey Natsu," Gray pulls Lucy's motionless body out from Natsu's arms and carries her in a bridal style, "I'll take her to the nurse."

Before Natsu can muster a word of protest, Gray glares at Natsu. The salmon-haired man understands and runs to the front office to explain what happened to Lucy.

Gray runs towards the nurse with Lucy in his arms. She starts to mutter something around the lines of 'I don't know'. His eyes wander down to her right wrist, gazing at the exact replica of his bracelet.

"Why can't you remember anything?" Gray whispers to no one in particular. He slams the door of the nurse open, revealing an elderly woman with pink hair.

"MS. PORLYUSICA!" Gray screams while laying Lucy gently on the bed, "There is a student who has fainted!"

A book gets thrown on to Gray's face, making him fall back.

"I can see that she has fainted! NO NEED TO SHOUT!" Porlyusica scolds Gray before mumbling, "Stupid humans…"

The nurse lets out a large sigh of annoyance, "I'll deal with this girl; don't worry. Just get out and come back before you leave school, because she'll probably be awake by then."

As soon as Gray steps out of the Nurse's office, Porlyusica slams the door in his face. The student then proceeds to pace his way towards the canteen.

"Gray!" A loud voice booms down the hallway, "Is Lucy alright?" Natsu pants and places his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"The nurse said she will be fine and that we should probably visit afterschool." Gray rubs the back of his neck from anxiety.

Natsu doesn't agree with what Gray just said, making him shout, "WHAT?! WE SHOULD BE RIGHT NEXT TO HER RIGHT NOW! SO WE CAN SEE WHEN SHE WAKES UP"

A tick mark forms on Gray's head, "We should just listen to Porlyusica and wait."

"What do you mean 'we should wait'?! We should find out why Lucy fainted!" Natsu growls at Gray, trying to push his opinion onto him.

"No Natsu. We need to let her rest; it is partially your fault for pushing Lucy too hard." Gray scowls.

Natsu snarls, "What did you say you bastard? You want to go?"

"Go ahead…" Gray hisses at Natsu with pure venom, pissed off at his irrational decisions.

The two begin to enter a starring contest, only to then look away and rub their eyes. They glare at each other once more before stomping away in opposite directions.

* * *

Natsu was furious; he wants, no, he needs to see Lucy but Gray isn't allowing him to do so.

'If this Lucy really is the girl from my childhood, then I have to tell her what I couldn't tell her before…' Natsu thinks, while walking towards a vending machine and slotting a few coins in. He presses a random can of coffee and picks it up. Using his thumb and index finger, Natsu opens the can with ease.

'Seriously though… Why can't Lucy remember us?' Natsu furiously drinks his coffee, accidently drinking it too fast. He coughs out a bit of his coffee and crushes the can.

'Damn!' Natsu curses in his mind and throws the can in the rubbish bin.

'Though… Maybe I did push it…'

Unknown to Natsu, a certain blue-haired man judges Natsu from the distance and pities the man. The mysterious man walks towards the infirmary, trying to find someone.

* * *

Porlyusica hears a knock at the infirmary door, making her grumble, "What is it?"

The door swings open, revealing the person.

"Oh it's just you Jellal," Porlyusica sighs unhappily, "What do you want?"

Jellal's eyes trace over towards Lucy's sleeping figure, causing him to blush lightly. He hides his blush and walks towards the sleeping girl.

"I was just worried about her." Jellal averts his gaze to look at the wall.

"Huh? Why would you, out of all people, care about this transfer student?" Porlyusica questions his strange behavior.

Before Jellal can reply, Porlyusica rolls her eyes and says plainly, "Not that I really care though."

"Did you know this girl from before?" Porlyusica says while skimming through files, trying to find Lucy's past medical information.

"…" Jellal hesitates before asking, "We used to talk and stuff a long time ago…"

"Hm…" Porlyusica finally finds Lucy's file, opening it up. Her eyes widen massively as she reads through Lucy's medical information. After she finishes reading through her file, she shuts the book and lays it on the table. She places her head onto her hands, sighing.

"This will be troublesome to deal with…" Porlyusica groans, making Jellal tilt his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Jellal was about to take Lucy's file and skim through it, only to be smacked by Porlyusica on the head with a book.

"CLASSIFIED INFORMATION SHOULDN'T BE READ BY STUDENTS!" Porlyusica throws a broom at him. She begins to shout and say that he needs to get out of her infirmary and head to class.

After Jellal unwillingly leaves, Porlyusica walks up to Lucy and places her hand on her head, "You've been through a lot…"

* * *

 _~Timeskip: Afterschool~_

Natsu and Gray begin to run…no scratch that; they are sprinting towards the infirmary. Of course during the process, a few teachers tell them off. They apologize thoroughly and continue to 'speed walk' towards Lucy's location.

The two come to a stop at the door, huffing and puffing. They regain their breaths and slowly turn the knob to push open the door. Natsu spots that Porlyusica currently isn't present, probably going to get something.

They enter the room, spotting Lucy sitting up with her hands on her lap. A white blanket, warming her up, covers her legs. Her eyes fully locked on the window, displaying a full picture of the sunset. The two gape in awe, watching her eyes sparkle at the slightly stunning display.

Gray proceeds to walk in, only to cause Lucy to spin her head around. She looks at the man with slight annoyance; she is trying to enjoy the temporary sunset. Lucy let's out a sigh and scratches the back of her head.

"Do you two need something again?" Lucy rubs her sore head.

Natsu fumbles with his clothes before speaking up, "I just wanted to say… Sorry. I forced you to try to remember something."

"I was just going to check if you are okay." Gray walks closer to Lucy, taking her hand in his. Lucy pulls a slightly surprised face before frowning.

"Okay…" Lucy pulls her hand out of Gray's grasp, making him pout, "Sorry for worrying you guys. I guess I'm fine now."

Out of the corner of Natsu's eye, he spots something lying on the desk of Porlyusica. Natsu, being an extremely curious boy, picks up the file. Lucy notices this and speaks up,

"Natsu, I don't think you should be poking around things here. Ms. Porlyusica might get mad at you." Lucy lays back down on to her bed, pulling the covers up.

Natsu doesn't reply as he reads through the file, "…"

"Oi flamebrain, why are you quiet all of a sudden?" Gray pulls on Natsu's shoulder. He looks into Natsu's eyes, showing a clear sign of distress and panic.

"…?" Gray decides to take a peak at the file. He notices that the paper states 'Lucy Heartfilia', making him even more intrigued.

After skimming through the file, Gray covers his mouth.

"…Amnesia?"

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_

Hello! I bet that this was actually quite obvious huh? I don't know but I just had loads of fun writing this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please Review! Fav! And Follow!

(To those who are wondering about 'The Hidden Smile: Natsu Ending', the chapter will come out soon. I just need more time to brush it up!"

(Please Check out 'The Truth')


	4. Chapter 4

_**The time we spent together Chapter 4**_

"Amnesia?" Gray eyes twitch at the horrible news, "Don't mess with me right now… There is no way this can be true right?"

"Keep on reading…" Natsu shoves the file into Gray's hands and walks out of the classroom, needing fresh air badly.

* * *

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _No key issues with health._

 _Notes:_

 _Has Amnesia due to an accident. Keep a regular eye on this student._

* * *

"Accident?" Gray mumbles, "…Then that would explain her suddenly not calling us or meeting up with us after she left…"

Placing the file back down, Gray sadly looks at Lucy.

'Those memories of us are gone?' Gray recalls the time where him and Lucy went on a picnic, along with Natsu.

'Not a single thing is left?' Gray makes eye contact with Lucy and immediately compares her lifeless eyes to the one full of joy in the past.

He feels tears swelling up his eyes and looks away, rubbing the sides of his cheek. He notices Lucy eyeing him strangely, but turns away to mind her own business.

Natsu walks back in, sighing deeply with his hair covering his eyes. He places his right hand on his eyes and lets out a breath of distress. Biting his bottom lip, Natsu's body shakes slightly as he sits down on Porlyusica's chair, still trying to wrap his mind around what he just read.

Lucy tilts her head in confusion, "I sense you are in agony; are you alright Natsu?"

Natsu, faking a smile, looks at Lucy with a wide grin, "Yep! I'm alright!"

Gray crosses his arms and huffs at Natsu.

"Anyways Luce!" Natsu lays his head on top of Lucy's lap, "You're new to this school right? Want to have a tour around this place?"

Lucy nods her head after consideration, "Sure. I have time before I need to go home."

Natsu grins widely and takes Lucy's hand in his, "Shall we go now then?"

Lucy, who unknowingly, grips onto Natsu's hand and looks into his eyes while thinking, 'Why do I feel so comfortable around this guy…?'

The salmon colored man eyes widen as the grip around his hand tightens. He looks at Lucy with slightly weary eyes, "Something wrong Luce?"

Gray pulls Natsu away from Lucy after feeling a pang of jealousy.

Lucy coughs and wipes the sweat off of her brow, "Yeah… It's nothing."

* * *

After checking with Porlyusica that it was all right for Lucy to leave, the trio wanders around school while showing Lucy the different classrooms.

"These are the music rooms!" Natsu says while running around the corridors.

Lucy nods and looks into one of the rooms through the small window.

"…" Lucy stays silent as she spots a certain blue-haired man performing on his clarinet. He takes notice of Lucy and puts his instrument down.

Lucy blushes from the small eye contact and steps away from the door.

"Ah Jellal!" Gray lightens up at the sight of his friend, "Are you practicing for you exam?"

Jellal doesn't reply as he continues to look into Lucy's chocolate colored eyes.

"…" Jellal steps closer to Lucy, only centimeters away from each other's faces.

Lucy, feeling awkward, steps back, "Do you need something?"

Jellal reaches out to her head, making Lucy Lucy close one of her eyes. She re-opens them to find that Jellal is stroking her head gently. She gives him a questionable look of confusion and looks into Jellal's eyes.

"Long time no see Lucy…" Jellal whispers.

Lucy tilts her head to the side and replies, "What do you mean?"

Jellal, not understanding Lucy's situation, stays silent from slight shock.

Meanwhile, Gray whispers into Natsu's ear, "I'm pretty sure Jellal and Lucy were also friend a long time ago. She talked about him a lot when we were younger. Should we tell him about Lucy?"

"Yeah." Natsu nods his head.

"Hey Jellal," Gray calls the blue-haired man, "Can we talk to you for a second?"

As Natsu and Gray drag Jellal to the side, Lucy stares into the back of Jellal and wonders why the feel of his touch felt so nostalgic and warm.

Lucy places her hand onto her forehead and breathes heavily while closing her eyes, remembering a small part of her memory.

* * *

" _Hey Lucy! Look at what I found!"_

" _What is it Jellal?"_

" _The other day I saw this white flower!"_

" _Wow! It's so cool!"_

" _You want it?"_

" _Can I really have it?"_

" _Of course! I picked this flower just for you!"_

" _Thank you Jellal!"_

 _A young blonde girl wraps her arms around a blue-haired child._

" _Anything for you Lucy!"_

* * *

Lucy re-opens her eyes and a tear falls out. She wipes the tear away, whispering under her breath, "…What was that?"

As Lucy tries to wrap her mind around what happened, Natsu Gray and Jellal were having a serious talk.

"Amnesia?" Jellal's eyes widen by two sizes.

"I know…" Natsu rubs the back of his head, "I was shocked when I saw it as well."

"…" Jellal stays silent as he feels a tremendous amount of regret fall onto him, "So she can't remember anything from back then huh…"

"Sorry." Gray apologizes for the sadness Jellal feels.

"So what are you going to do then?" Jellal crosses his arms.

"…?" Natsu looks at him with confusion.

"Are you just going to let her go on without remembering?" Jellal looks into the eyes of the duo.

"Of course not!" Natsu shouts with passion, "I'm going to bring Lucy's memories back!"

"…" Jellal smiles slightly and looks at Natsu, "Well then. I guess then that makes two of us."

"You mean three." Gray raises his hand while looking away.

They all begin to grin and smile before Jellal looks at them with a dark expression, "I'm not giving her to you though."

"What do you mean? Lucy's my best friend. She belongs to me." Natsu fires back at Jellal.

"She doesn't belong to anyone," Gray slaps to two men on their shoulders lightly, "Lucy gets to choose who she wants to be with. That will most likely be me though."

The three begin to enter in a glaring contest.

"You don't understand the memories we shared together." Jellal growls.

"I can say that as well. You don't get how much she needed me." Gray folds his arms.

* * *

The three boys come back to Lucy, finding that she is looking outside the window.

"What are you lookin' at Luce?" Natsu runs up to Lucy and slings his arm around her.

Lucy opens the window, making her hair flutter, and points at the garden down on the bottom floor.

"The garden?" Gray looks down below to see large collections of a variety of flowers growing.

"…The white roses look like their blooming…" Lucy's empty eyes look into the small images of roses.

Jellal's eyes widen at the statement, remembering what he gave to Lucy a long time ago.

"…White roses…" Jellal whispers to himself. A sad expression falls onto him.

"Do you like white roses?" Natsu asks curiously. He beams at Lucy with a large grin wiped across his face.

Nodding her head slowly, Lucy smiles faintly, "I don't why but I always had a strange attachment towards them"

Jellal smiles and walks up to Lucy, "Do you want me to take you there then?"

"If it's not too much trouble, then yes please." Lucy takes up the offer and walks with Jellal. Natsu and Gray internally curse at the blue haired man and trail behind the two.

* * *

Reaching the garden, Lucy's eyes widen as her face lights up just slightly.

"What a beautiful place…" Lucy walks over to the white roses and touches it, "Whoever takes care of these flower, I must commend them for their great work."

"Oh Jellal!" A womanly voice speaks out, "What a surprise to see you here."

Lucy turns her head around to see a girl with scarlet colored hair.

"Hey Erza," Jellal greets her politely, "I'm just showing Lucy around this school. She wanted to see the roses."

"Why are you here?" Jellal queries.

"I'm just taking a look. Evergreen mentioned that the roses are finally in bloom." Erza gazes at Lucy and gives a polite stare.

Lucy looks at Erza and shyly bows her head slightly, "I hope I'm not causing too much trouble around this place."

Erza smiles brightly at Lucy and extends her arm out towards Lucy, "Nice to meet you. I'm Erza Scarlet."

Lucy takes her hand and shakes it, "The pleasure is mine. My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"You're new here right? How's the school so far?" Erza sits down on the bench that was next to them, inviting Lucy to sit next to her.

"It's alright I guess…" Lucy sits down and whispers.

"Are those two causing trouble for you?" Erza points her index finger towards Natsu and Gray while growling, making them startle in fear.

Shaking her head vigorously, Lucy disagrees, "No, those two are very friendly and helpful."

"Alright then." Erza nods.

Her phone begins to ring and she picks it up as fast as lightning, "Hello…?"

Erza closes her phone and stands up, "I have to go now; my cake that I bought is finally ready. I'll see you tomorrow Lucy."

Lucy stays silent as she watches Erza leave.

Jellal, Natsu and Gray sit down on the bench next to Lucy.

They stay silent awkwardly as time passes.

Natsu, deciding he should break the ice, leans over to Lucy and smiles at her, "So Lucy, which school did you go to before exchanging to this one?"

Lucy blinks and replies with a monotone voice, "I went to another elite school different from this one."

"Hmmm… What school was that?" Gray eyes widen.

"Was it Lamia Scale?" Jellal asks.

"No." Lucy shakes her head.

"Then what school was it?" Natsu eyes glow from curiosity.

"You might be familiar with it," Lucy looks at the plane passing over in the orange sky, "It's called 'Sabertooth Elite High'."

"What?!" The three shout in unison.

* * *

As a plane lands, two figures step out and one grins widely.

"So this is where Lucy is going to live now?" A blonde figure smirks and laughs, "I hope she doesn't get too surprised about us being here."

"…She probably will be happy and annoyed at you Sting." A boy with black hair covering one of his eyes walks out of the plane.

"I know she will be happy. I mean we were her best friends for the entire Middle School and half of High school." Sting drags his luggage behind him.

"She left all of a sudden after that event with Cobra." Remembering a bad event, the man with black hair pauses his walking, resuming soon after.

"I know Rogue." Sting nods his head.

Rogue sighs and takes his phone out while looking at the time, "Where are we going to stay by the way?"

"…" Sting pauses before turning to Rogue.

"Don't tell me that you didn't plan that before coming here?" Rogue glares at his friend.

"…" Sting pauses before smiling widely and laughing hysterically, "Don't worry! I have a plan!"

"I knew I shouldn't have relied on you for this part." Rogue sighs and places his hand on his face.

"Let's just visit Lucy first and then sort everything out later!" Sting jumps from joy, earning lots of strange looks from the staff.

"…" Rogue sighs, hiding his anticipation to see Lucy.

' _The time we spent together with Lucy is so precious… That's why we have to go see her again; that's the truth…'_

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 4**_

Merry Christmas people! It's been a while, no? Exams are literally the killer thing in my life.

I promise I will try to get another chapter out soon.

I welcome comments! Questions! Improvements!

Anyways, let me tell you what will happen when January begins. I have my mock exams coming which means more studying. I hope I don't snap and just stop studying.

Thank you for waiting patiently.

Please Review! Fav! Follow!


End file.
